Godspeed Harry, Godspeed
by Taylor Huff
Summary: On a rainy day in Surrey, a special bit of accidental magic leads to young Harry employed.. By Great Britain. A different type of HP/Avengers crossover.
1. Chapter 1

By Taylor Huff

* * *

It was a rainy day in Surrey. Parents bundled up children, and sent them off to school, trying to avoid a cold, as the rain usually brought.

One child had no such parents caring for him, or anyone at all, really. As Harry Potter walked to school, because cars weren't for Freaks, he wished he was faster.. Just fast enough to avoid being soaked, and laughed at at school..

Unaccustomed to this kind of request, it took his magic a moment to comply... But when it did, young Harry stood in frozen rain. He stopped walking in wonderment. The rain wasn't frozen in a traditional sense, no.. It was suspended in mid-air all around him.

He soon realized what he was somehow doing was entirely freakish, and stopped to continue his trek to school.

Sitting in class that day, he daydreamed of amazing powers, things no one else would be capable of.. He accidentally spent most of the day's test time in a daze. When the teacher gave a warning of 5 minutes left, he panicked, looking down at his test, and then.. He did it again.

He worked out all the answers to the math test mentally, to the sound of blissful silence around him.

In the eyes of the math instructor, Harry had an epiphany and wrote down all the answers in a minute, tops. She was ready to dismiss the matter as a student filling in random guesses, at least until she took a look at the boy's test.. All the answers were correct. Every single one.

When she released her class that day, she asked the dark haired boy to stay behind a moment, which he was glad to. Every minute counts when waiting out the darn rain..

She asked for his reasoning on a few of the word problems, and found his replies surprisingly well thought out. She finally asked:

"How did you figure out the answers so quickly? Your test was blank until the last minute there.."

The glasses-wearing child hummed to himself, and decided to answer truthfully.

"I guess it's something to do with subjective time. How long do you think I spent working on those answers?"

Brow furrowing in confusion, she answered:

"A minute or so.."

The boy simply nodded.

"From my point of view, that part took two full hours."

A bit flummoxed, the teacher let the boy go home, pondering his reply. She eventually mentioned the subject to another faculty member, who told another.. Eventually, a vice president of the school heard of the issue, and mentioned it in passing to a friend who worked in Britain's special forces.

The man had worked in Special Ops before, and saw the boy as a potential gold mine for cognitive resources. But before something like that could be attempted, he felt the need to speak with his colleague's to arrange a test, of sorts..

Harry Potter was called to the principal's office the next Monday. Dudley was quick to make fun of his seeming misfortune, so he walked with a bit of trepidation, seating himself when told by the secretary. Finally, he was called in, to spy the principal, and a slim army officer in uniform.

"Ah, Harry, there you are."

"Yes, sir?"

The principal, sensing his nervousness, was quick to placate him..

"You're not in trouble son, we just have a little test for you." He then looked to the seated army man, who slowly slid a piece of paper toward the boy, watching him intently. The man then spoke up for the first time.

"This is a paper of computer generated random numbers. Could you please tell me how many of the number two there are?"

The man drew in a deep breath, it was show time..

Harry's eyes widened for a bit at the amount of numbers printed on the page, before a look of determination graced his features, and then instantly dissipated.

The army officer kept his face blank, he knew for a fact there were..

"There is no logically feasible way for you to expect me to count that, but.. Three-hundred forty-two."

A smile slowly blossomed on the military man's face.

"Mr. Potter, I believe Great Britain has a deal for you to consider.."

* * *

AN: A different type of HP/Avengers crossover. Reviews will be gathered and saved forever.


	2. Chapter 2

By Taylor Huff

* * *

Harry was floored. Someone wanted him to work for them. And not just anyone, either. The government's Department of Defense had offered him a contract for any "Cognitive Functions" he performed for them! And better still, they offered to pay by subjective time, not actual time spent.

"$16 an hour?" He asked.

"Yes, increasing by two for every year working with us."

"That sounds fair, it's well above minimum wage.. Will I be allowed to refuse to work on certain tasks? I really have no desire to 'build a better nuke', as it were."

The officer mentally scratched out that task, and replied in the affirmative.

"Great, when can I start?"

* * *

And so it went, after each day of school, a humvee picked him up and drove him to a secure facility.

For the first few weeks, they showed him emergency evacuation plans and other defensive maneuvers already in place, and asked him to find flaws in them. And find flaws he did, one of the plans detailed members of the British parliament passing close to a dangerous boiler room in the case of fire.

He was encouraged by those working with him to think through these situations carefully. As they said, they would prefer paying him a bit more as opposed to lives lost in planning mistakes.

As this was going on though, his situation did not go unnoticed. After all, what was a ten year old being picked up by the military for? As rumors and speculation grew, those in charge of the cognitive project noticed.

It was eventually decided low-risk enough of an operation to declassify, so the world learned of the ten year old employed by the military.. In their defense, the logistics had looked good on paper.

The story went viral. Some were concerned when they heard the news speak of the government using the advice of such a young boy, but most were simply intrigued.

Such feats of the mind were rare, after all. What could possibly allow the boy to expand his own sense of subjective time? And so, even as the black haired child raked in his first five grand, the media speculated about the powers of the one they had dubbed: "Harry 'Godspeed' Potter".

* * *

An ocean away, the Director of SHIELD sat in silent contemplation. Nicholas 'Nick' Fury absently sipped his lukewarm tea as he thought about Great Britain's new super powered child.

Eventually, he decided to call in a favor he was owed, and commission a project for the young one to look into. It was another thing he was curious about anyways..

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. Within 24 hours of release, this story gained 50 Favorites, and over 70 followers! As some may note, the Avenger's portion of the story is slowly being introduced. And I apologize for the short chapters, I think it's a character flaw of mine.. ~ TH


	3. Chapter 3

By Taylor Huff

* * *

A few weeks later, the project was proposed to the boy. It seemed rather simple on the surface: Find out how Iron Man's arc reactor draws power. The government of the United States also supplied all of their initial findings, and the speculations made by their own men.

Four subjective weeks and large quantities of aspirin later, young Harry came to a conclusion to be presented:

"The reaction allowing the reactor to produce power is actually unstable. Within a few months, the instability will allow the blue core to go critical, not to mention cause painful side effects for one Tony Stark."

The United States government, not totally surprised by this finding, gracefully accepted his project thesis, and dutifully forwarded a few pages to Ironman. While not under contract with the 'Dealer of Death' anymore, they felt it their professional duty to offer a warning, hopefully inspiring further cooperation.

While Harry moved onto other things, Tony Stark read the warning email, and after looking into the issue, eventually discovered a way to stabilize the core, saving him a lot of future pain. Thoughts of the young boy, whose eyes found what his missed, stayed with him for quite some time though..

* * *

The next avenue the project directors decided to go down hit decidedly closer to Britain's own shores.

They decided to have the boy examine his own powers.

Hiring very good martial arts instructors to teach the boy meditation was no large obstacle for the secret services, and it did yield results a few weeks in.. With his altered sense of subjective time, Harry's learning curve was definitely skewed in his favor, and any given meditation session took a few minutes at most. It was during this period that his handlers noticed something a bit off-putting, if inspiring..

His subjective time modifier was steadily increasing, meaning he was getting Better at using the skill. When they had started testing to determine the modifier, they had deduced he perceived time at approximately 70 times greater than the normal rate. This figure had jumped to 77-78 times after learning a bit of meditation. This meant he got an hour ten minutes of subjective time per minute, and increasing.

The directors also had an objective set to see if the effect could be reproduced in others, which bore fruit sometime later. Harry found he could initiate 'Godspeed' in others by activating it with a hand on a fellow researcher, and concentration. This new discovery was somewhat limited in use though, as skin contact had to be maintained.

While investigating ways to communicate while under subjective time dilation, Harry accidentally proved wrong the person that said: "There is no possible way to access telepathy in the human genome". Harry found a way to "seed" messages into the target's mind, to be replayed at normal speed. Earlier experimentation showed that Godspeed messages were sent too fast to be comprehensible, as proved when a researcher was knocked unconscious from information overload in the beginning phases. However, this new trick turned heads rather quickly.

His gifts were like the jack of all trades of superpowers, a lot like.. Magic.

Bingo.

* * *

Somewhere else, hidden from the ever-searching eyes of mundane society, an old artifact in the head obliviator's office started blaring a high level warning. This particular tone meant a large group of people in the Britain's mundane government had discovered the existence of magic. After a few minutes, the decibels increased, and became two-toned. This meant not only the quantity of people with the secret increased, but that the information was Leaking into those outside of governmental positions.. Fighting off the start of a massive headache, the man ordered some of his best men to start the search for the security breach, by tuning into the mundane radio, and in the absolute worst case, a news station on television.

...They didn't have to look far.

It seemed young Harry Potter, a name known in all their world, was acquiring his celebrity status a bit early..

* * *

AN: Some readers have expressed concerns of the British government acting.. Un-government-like. I would like to point out that by this time period in the story, other nations have heard of American superheroes, and are aware, to some extent, of the creation of SHIELD. Also, as a reviewer pointed out, it's really difficult to cover up something like the Hulk.

~ TH


	4. Chapter 4

By Taylor Huff

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a simple man. Oddly enough, at his most basic level, he was a people person. No matter how gruff, or downright angry he became, he instinctively judged people based on their worth to society. It was one of the big reasons he had acted so harshly with his nephew..

He didn't see anything good coming from a young wizard to humanity at large.

But, with the slip-up displaying the boy's powers, something.. Different, occurred. The boy was approached by the British government, and ultimately, was beginning to do some real good for all of Great Britain.

With this in mind, it shouldn't have surprised Petunia Dursley when her husband petitioned for the boy to be brought more food. When Vernon himself handed the boy a piece of chocolate cake, she was downright flummoxed.

You see, Petunia Dursley was also a people person, but in an opposing direction to her husband. She thrived on the neighborhood gossip, the tall tales of who did what bad thing.. It was truly a wonder in itself how two people with drastically different viewpoints came to be married.

She eventually confronted her husband on 'Why he was helping the Freak'.. His response basically amounted to this: "He's working for the government, and helping Our society, what more do you want?"

But there was a problem with taking this logical direction with his wife.. She was a flawed being, and was blinded by hate for Everything "unnatural". It was a wonder she didn't become a hippy, or an environmentalist, or something..

After quite a few tense weeks in the household, neither Vernon or Petunia would budge on their differing opinions.

It eventually led to their divorce.

While settling the divorce with their respective lawyers, both parties sought to make it clear that Harry would not end up living with Petunia. Vernon could see this was a very bad move, and would probably land Petunia, who he still cared a bit for, in jail. Petunia just wanted to be rid of the freak.

And so, after an intense legal battle, Petunia was basically kicked to the curb. Vernon didn't know much legal mumbo jumbo, but he knew how to spot a decent lawyer. Dudley went with her, with visitation set up for the weekends.

This still left Harry and Vernon in a house, with more space than either knew what to do with.

Vernon, after witnessing just how much free time he now had, time usually spent placating his angry wife, or talking to Dudley, found he really needed a hobby. One deliberation of self later, he took up mechanics, and decided to convert the garage area into a workshop.

This left Harry with a bit of a quandary. He had a lot of free time now as well, with the chores being evenly split between him and Uncle Vernon. He dug through the piles of junk, and toys scattered in his two bedrooms, and found a battered old latin dictionary.

He was amused by Latin's claim to fame, being a "dead" language, and decided to take up trying to pronounce every word in the small dictionary.

When he got to page two, and the first adjective, he got quite a surprise...

* * *

The directors of the Cognitive Project were surprised when 'Godspeed' Harry showed them a battered old latin dictionary. They were quite a bit more interested when he carefully pronounced a word off the yellowed pages, and the desk they were conversing between suddenly flipped itself upside-down.

Just like that. It was pretty much proof of what the boy had.. It was magic.

* * *

In an empty office, the old artifact giving the signal of magic's exposure suddenly gave one final, piercing wail, and promptly exploded. The office was warded against such things though, so there was little for the team of house elves to repair. One such elf, with the snap of a finger, restored the artifact to it's previous shape from the constituent molecules, but it had wailed it's last..

When the head obliviator got back to his office, he acted with the logic of most wizards, and assumed the threat had passed, and the secret was safe again.. After all, the device had stopped that awful wailing, and his employees hadn't found anything on the radio stations.. He called the whole search off, never knowing he was indirectly to be the cause of the exposure of the first publicly known wizard.

The news reporters hungrily gobbled up the new information on 'Godspeed' Harry, who could apparently use a foreign energy to do seemingly impossible things. Harry himself had never thought magic could be real before, so he enjoyed the various feats he could accomplish, not yet knowing the dangers...

...Or the rules.

* * *

AN: A filler chapter, showing the much needed reactions of the Dursley household. Four people specifically asked about this, so it had to be written. Plus, I've never read a story where Vernon and Petunia get divorced, or where Vernon is the reasonable one. Makes for some interesting uncharted territory, I figure.

~ TH


	5. Chapter 5

By Taylor Huff

* * *

Young Harry once again found himself doing something most boys his age would dread with every fiber of their being..

He was shopping.

On his own accord, too! It had been pointed out to him that his large glasses frames were not quite the epitome of 'stylish'.. A problem he decided to remedy. It also helped that he wasn't in the same monetary situation of most children his age, after all his work for the government, he had no lack of money.

He was quite looking forward to the promised pay raise at the year's end as well.

After picking out frames for his new glasses, he pondered, then committed to a bit of window shopping. No use wasting a trip in his private limousine, not that his driver would mind.

A fair few people he passed stared, or in a few cases, pointed. As far as they knew, he was the only wizard in the world. Someone with too much time on their hands had even come up with a new title for him: 'Godspeed' Harry, the WitchKing.

This had gained him quite a bit more fame than he was used to, and the name, once revealed to the magical denizens of Great Britain, would cause quite an uproar.

Exiting one store and walking into the next, he came across a store clerk having some troubles putting newly acquired merchandise away. With an absent flick of the wrist, and a single spoken word, the problem was solved.

"Pack."

After a moment of stunned silence, the clerk revealed a bright smile.

"Thanks much, sir! Anything I can help you find today?"

The young woman looked most disappointed when he replied in the negative. He browsed the store's selection of clothing for a while, wondering what style would suit him best, then he decided not to choose for himself, and grabbed the happy clerk from before.

"I'm looking for a bit of a new wardrobe, but don't know what would look good.. Don't have that acquired eye for style yet, I'm afraid." He told her, smiling apologetically.

"Well, I guess I can spare the time for 'Godspeed' Harry, who, even with magic skills, can't come up with a decent fashion sense.." She teased.

She sized him up a bit.

"Well, with that hair and those eyes, I'd definitely look at colors from dark grey to black, and definitely green."

Deciding he could find some clothes in those colors himself, he thanked her, and went on his search.

* * *

Back at the secure research facility Harry was employed at, a few scientists had just reached a breakthrough. After weeks of experiments, they created a scanner to search for energy of the type Harry Potter used.

Deciding to go with the collected knowledge of the comic books the nerds owned, they set it up to scan children at a nearby orphanage.

They were not without success.

Three of the many children who lived in the orphanage resonated with the very same type of energy. Further questioning of the workers also produced similar tales of odd situations, mostly when the children were scared, or angry. This prompted a major scanning spree of the local orphanages, but the real story was kept under wraps.

Officially, they were only there to look for a breakout of a dangerous new strain of Influenza. Unofficially, they were marking down the names of all the possible magic users. Interestingly, all of those who generated positive scans were under the age of 11. This prompted some people to worry if the trait could only be activated, or in the worst case, used by young children. One scientist remarked that it would make an odd sort of sense if only children could use magic.. A fellow researcher smacked him.

* * *

In a different secure facility altogether, namely the heavily warded home of a muggle-born Unspeakable, said person was catching up on the latest news from the muggle world.

The Unspeakable was not pleased when they caught quite a few references that wouldn't be out of place in the Daily Prophet.. Somehow, Harry Potter had become famous in the muggle world. And not in a mundane way either, no, he was 'Godspeed' Harry, the WitchKing...

When he went into work the next day, someone was going to lose their job.

He swore.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews, a lot of people pointed out things I hadn't thought about! Your idle comments are inspiring, even if you just say it's "Interesting". Also, I'm glad people like the angle I took with the Dursley family, was a spur of the moment thing.

~ TH


	6. Chapter 6

By Taylor Huff

* * *

Unknown to all but one Really old meddling man with far too many titles to count, the blood based wards around number 4 Privet Drive had become dangerously low on power. His trinkets warned him of the situation, but indicated that the wards would hold, just at low functionality.

He wondered how this situation came to be, but eventually moved onto other matters; Harry was scheduled to attend Hogwarts this year, after all.

Just as the last of the letters to prospective Hogwarts students was sent on it's way, Minerva McGonagal found herself in a very disturbing situation. As she walked into her first scheduled appointment of the day, with expectations of spending it proving the existence of magic, she found out that something must have gone Phenomenally wrong.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Sanguine, I'm here regarding your daughter's prospective education at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school of magic.."

"Oh, you mean like that Harry Potter lad? Please, come in.."

Disturbed as she was, she hesitantly walked into their abode. A young girl ran down from the top of the stairs.

"Is it true? Am.. Am I magic, like Harry Potter?"

This was only the first of many of the same types of conversations she had that day. Unknown to her, young Harry's fame had driven more than one of the muggle-born's families to respond positively to the offer of schooling, when they otherwise wouldn't have..

After her last appointment, distressed as she was, she shouted to the world: "Does Everyone know about Harry Potter!?"

A random passerby on the street innocently replied.

"Oh, you mean 'Godspeed' Harry?"

She glared almost physical daggers at him until he walked away to do his own business.

She was going to have Words with the esteemed Headmaster...

* * *

The Ministry of Magic of Great Britain was in a state of panic. Word had finally leaked to them that muggles knew of the existence of at least one wizard. The Obliviation teams were pulling double shifts to try and contain the news, but every time one village was memory charmed, it's neighbors would tell them of the WitchKing, re-infecting them, and revealing the secret once again.

Unknown to all, this was driving the fame of Harry Potter through the roof. His already upstanding reputation had been brought up to a mythical-figure level.

The Auror department of the Ministry was also working hard, trying to trace the news stories, and find out just who had broken the Statute of Secrecy. Not one person suspected Harry Potter.. He was just 11, right? And he hadn't even been told of magic yet..

Quite a few purebloods, with much to lose, set their homes on lockdown, and feared the worst. Who knows when a savage muggle might go traipsing around their doorstep...

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was turning to random pages in the battered latin dictionary, and trying the spells. Seeing one that looked promising, he incanted it, and the test subject somehow turned inside out..

"Wicked."

* * *

In a castle, perched on a high hill somewhere in Scotland, an elderly man with star-print robes was getting the scolding of his life.. He felt like one time so long ago, when he was a spry 72 year old, his mother threatening to take him over her knee..

Minerva would have been pleased at the comparison.

* * *

Quite a few families went to bed pleased that night, eager for the start of their children's magical education. Who knows? They might end up famous like 'Godspeed' Harry..

Now if only they could figure out that time-slowing trick..

Other families, such as those with husbands or wives employed by the Ministry of Magic, went to bed a lot more stressed after the chaos of the day. The Minister developed a fair bit of paranoia, and could be seen wishing for some magical way to save the crazy situation. He wouldn't get much sleep this night..

In a cozy room on Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry turned over in bed, and snored on, dreaming dreams of wondrous new magical abilities. Both Vernon and Harry had forgotten to check for the mail that day, so they would get a little surprise in the morning...

* * *

AN: Sorry for all the jumping around, but lots of things are occurring in a relatively short time period. The scene a reviewer described with McGonagal was too good to pass up, so thanks. Also, I'm at 3 chapters in 4 days, that has to count for something, right?

~ TH


	7. Chapter 7

By Taylor Huff

* * *

Harry Potter yawned as he went through his morning routine. He prepared a nice breakfast of pancakes for Vernon and himself, receiving an appreciating look in return.

He got up from his place at the dining table, and saw they had some mail from the post slot. Discarding various advertisements, he spotted what was probably another angry letter from Petunia, and decided to bribe Vernon into reading it aloud with an extra portion of bacon. He had discovered Vernon's voice imitation of Petunia was hilarious..

And at the very bottom of the pile, he saw a certain letter written on parchment, and addressed in green ink..

Mr. Harry Potter

Located in either of his bedrooms at 4 Privet Drive

Grumbling about the darn spying reporters, he resolutely opened it, fully expecting yet another request for an interview..

What he found was something else.

"Hey Vernon? I think we've either been had, or magic is more real than we thought.."

"What do you mean, of course magic is real. Let me see that.."

Taking note of the very specific address, Vernon glanced at the letter, which looked to have been penned with a quill, of all things..

After ruminating on the letter's contents, he came to a conclusion.

"Well, I guess that explains why

Petunia was always ranting about her sister attending some 'School for Freaks'.. And here I had thought she took up dancing, or something.."

"You don't sound all that surprised, Uncle Vernon.." Harry stated, to which Vernon raised an eyebrow.

"You work for the government, and have a superpower that bends the fabric of the time-space continuum. And you're 11."

"...Fair enough. So.. What do we do about it?"

"Well, have you considered attending?"

"A bit. It would be nice to learn more magic, but I'm worried about how much they're willing to teach children. I am 11, after all.."

"Well, you'll grow out of that eventually.. You wouldn't happen to be hiding an owl to send a reply, would you?"

"I guess. And no, but I bet the school will send a representative eventually.. This says my name is on the list, after all."

They both nodded and decided to continue their own personal business. This would obviously sort itself out eventually..

* * *

Hundreds of letters written in green ink later, both Vernon and Harry were thoroughly annoyed. Because they couldn't send a response, they were unwillingly being sent quite a few copies of the letter daily.

Finally, on All Hallows Eve, there was a knock at the door. The largest person Harry had ever seen burst through the door like he owned the place, umbrella held in an odd grip in his large hands..

It almost looked like he was pointing a gun.. Harry mused.

'Maybe he uses the umbrella to cast magic?'

It was possible, but Harry couldn't think of a reason why any magical being would rely on a magical focus.. What if they were disarmed?

"Well there ye are Harry, haven't seen ya since you were a baby.."

"Err, yes. Hello."

The giant of a man almost beamed with pride as he offered a single yellowed letter, covered in green ink..

"That's alright, we have a few hundred already. Should see if there's a market for old parchment or something.." Harry trailed off, envisioning earning a bit of cash from resale parchment.

The giant leaned back as if struck. Seeing this, Harry did the polite thing with someone four times your size around..

"Bah, what's one more letter between friends?"

Hagrid beamed.

* * *

AN: Finally got around to finishing the seventh chapter. Also, this story has a themesong, which may have inspired the title. Look up "Godspeed" by Anberlin. I'm always looking for new directions to take my stories, suggestions by review are appreciated.


End file.
